yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 14 Episode 30: I got an A+ in ROCK N ROLL
Impresssed: “Alright class, so today we will talk about your project, just to finish up the class.” The teacher said handing out papers for the class. Dylan sighed in her seat taking the paper and reading it in her head. “You’ve gotta be joking this is bullshit.” She snapped in her head. “Now you need to write about the best journey you’ve taken in your entire life.” The teacher said with her big usual smile as she sat up on her desk crossing her legs. Dylan bit her lip nervously and raised her hand. “Uh.. W-What if you don’t have anything to write about?” She asked as some people in the class laughed a bit and snickered. The teacher looked a bit worried and stood up. “Well, I bet you can find something I know you’re creative Dylan.” She said as the bell rang and everyone scrambled to get their things. Dylan bit her lip and began to walk out of class. “Jeez.. how am I gonna find something..?” She asked herself walking out of school now. Looking around she sat on a near by bench and took out her lunch to eat. She read the paper the teacher gave her as she ate and she sighed biting into her sandwich. “This is gonna be impossible, all I have are bad memories.. I’m just bad luck aren’t I?” She’d ask herself sadly. JinzoningenJu: As Dylan was eating her lunch a few blocks away was a couple of thugs throwing dice, watching her sit down one of the thugs taped the other. "Yo look at the hotty man" As the four thugs looked her way they gave a smile, walking over to her one of the thugs sat by her as he said. "So how about me and you go to a party sweet cheeks I can show you how to party." The others laughed s they surrounded her giving a smirk as they said "So what you eating looks good." If she didnt see it coming one of the thugs would take her sandwich and began to munch on it. "Taste good..Whats in it?" The others would laugh as they began to take her papers reading what she was writing "So how about that party..Then after we can have a little late night fun." Impresssed: Just before Dylan took another bite she looked up to see a couple of thugs and heard them cat calling to her. She rolled her eyes trying her best to ignore them but got fed up. “I don’t party.” She snapped looking up at them now. She noticed they began to surround her and make her feel very uncomfortable. “Hey now.. back up.” She said as it looked like they were closing in on her. She was exhausted and didn’t feel like dealing with idiots, actually this was the last thing she’d wanna be doing now. She continued to sit there and folded her arms. “You guys aren’t gonna back off huh? Perverts.” She said glaring up at them, soon enough she had her food taken away as she tried to take it back, she got up and tried to reach for it now getting her papers taken away. “Hey! Hey! Stop that..” She then turned to the guy eating her sandwich. “Oh? What’s in it? Your dick.” She said nastily as she tried to now take back her papers. “Get out of here I don’t want any “fun” with you! JinzoningenJu: Meanwhile Jin was coming out his office in CryNet as he held Remy on the other line "So your going to check out that rail gun I dropped off right?" Jin said seeing he was attack a couple of days ago by Yani but thanks to his smarts he was able to escape and with a strange weapon he never seen before as he heard Remy speak to him "Yeah Im check into it, If im carful we might be able to make more of these but nothing is to be sure I keep in touch with you Jin and Im also keeping Hai second body in storge until he's ready to use it." Jin nodded as he hung up the phone and began to walk down the streets of D2.///Hearing her response one of the thugs would attempt to grab her and sit her back on the bench as they would try to pin her there "My dick huh? That wasnt very nice you keep talking like that and you might live a little longer."/// As Jin was walking he over heard some yelling and screaming as he went over to the park and saw a couple of thugs mess with a women as he said "Leave her alone.." Just as he said that the thugs smirked as they went to surround Jin but when one of them went to strike at him Jin easly dodged it and swung his fist against his face and once he dropped everyone else ran off. Looking at the girl Jin would make his way to her and say "You okay?" Impresssed: Dylan fell back into the bench being pinned down she squirmed exhaustedly. “Jeez, get off me you pig!” She snapped already annoyed with today. “And who said I had to be nice to you?” She asked giving him a nasty glare trying to rip away from their grasp. Soon enough some guy came along and they left her alone to go bother him. She got up picking up her papers and bad and swung it over her shoulder. She analyzed him as he knocked the kid out in one punch. “Psh.. I coulda.. done that..” She mumbled as she was watching, then one he dropped the other guys looked at eachother and dipped. She chuckled softly and cleared her throat awkwardly as he came up to her. “Oh yeah yeah, I’m fine. Just some idiots. Uh, thanks anyways.” She said picking up the paper they were playing around with she sighed a bit and then looked up at him again. “Hey.. you look familiar. Where do I know you from..?” Shed ask crossing her arms. JinzoningenJu: Jin looked at her as she said she knew him from somewhere he gave a small chuckle as he scarcthed the back of his head as he tried to remember her face to see if he knew her. "Im sorry I dont remember you..Whats your name that might help" If she would tell him her name Jin would shake his head as he said "Sorry I dont recall you..Maybe you know me by Music I dont like to pull this card but I was in the Band called Second flight I was the drummer and singer?" Jin didnt like to be known for his music as he tried to forget about that past seeing he had to give up everything when he went into the Shinto realm, he lost alot of friends and was the reason why the band broke up they needed him and he left. Impresssed: Dylan kept watching him carefully hoping he want pull any dumb tricks but thankfully he was a normal guy. “Ah, I’m Dylan.” She squinted her eyes a bit at him and realized finally. “Aaaah, I do know you! Yeah, I play guitar so I used to try and get some pointers from the guitarist.. not sure what his name was but it helped out a lot. “So, if you don’t mind me asking… why, uh, haven’t you made any music lately? It’s like you just disappeared. She asked as she then began to realize, maybe he could help her. She doesn’t have many friends except for Yoko but she hasn’t heart from Yoko in a while. Thinking of Yoko now Dylan bit her lip nervously. She missed her a lot and Yoko never even bothered to call like usual and be annoying as usual. She was the one who usually brought her on the amazing adventures she could write about for her paper. She sighed and looked up at him, but Dylan wasn’t really a friend maker. She’s hopeless. JinzoningenJu: Hearing her response to what happen to him Jin sighed as he said "Sometimes things don't work out the way you plan it to be." Jin said to her as he scarcthed the back of his head. Jin felt bad about what he did but he really had no choice in the matter he wanted to procet his master Keyth but now look at him Jin couldn't even keep him alive. Just as they where talking the things that ran off but this time there was more of them about 15 of them surrounding Jin and Dylan they all smiled holding bats and pies."Well Well Well look what we got here.. two little birdies how about some fun now!" One of the thugs yelled out towards Jin and Dyaln. Stepping infront of her Jin looked at the men as he signed "Why must you guys ruin a perfect day.." He looked at Dylan as he said "Dont worry I can handle these punks." Jin got in his power fist stance as he stood ready for the men who surrounded them the guy Jin knocked out began to stand and join the men that surrounded Jin and Dylan.(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK2fTm5SfOM) Impresssed: Dylan could tell that he was bothered by something when she asked that question but just before she was about to maybe ask more questions the thugs came back. Dylan groaned glared at each and everyone of them. “So, this is what you guys call a party huh?” She asked with her arms folded. She saw them all carrying bats and pipes and she just laughed. “Hah, I can handle myself man no worries.” She said as one of them came running towards her swinging his bat recklessly. She caught the bat and kicked him in the gut pushing him into three other guys behind him as they all flopped onto each other making a dog pile. Another came from behind grabbing her wrists and she grabbed his wrists as well to keep him still to kick back into his crotch. Letting go of him he fell to the ground holding his crotch in immense pain. She turned to look at him and grabbed his pipe turning around to hit another guy on his knee joints to make him fall over and lifting the pipe up to smack the guy right behind him in his head. She had a pile of 6 guys ontop of each other and shook her head. “Eh, sausage fest. Get a room boys.” She said dropped the pipe on one of their heads. JinzoningenJu: Seeing she could take care of herslef Jin smiled as he then began to worry about himself as one of the men came towards him trying to hit him with the bat Jin would qucikly through his back backwards as the Bat would swing right above him as he was evading the hit Jin used his leg to kick the male's ankle to weaken his support and once Jin got back up he sent his elbow into the face of the man. Knocking him back, when Jin wasnt noticing was a male came from behind and got Jin in the headlock holding him there Jin began to stuggle lose but it was no use just then Jin would flip his body sending the male flying into his other firends. Just as Jin would think it over a car would be speeding down the street Jin thought it was going to be another fight until they started firing there guns towards them.v "SHIT! WE NEED TO MOVE" Jin would grab a hold of Dylan wrist as he would pull her towards a way out of the park thinking it would be safe but the car began to drive on the park and contine shooting it was about 20 feet away from them. Impresssed: Dylan acted as if she cleaned up a big mess by dusting her hands off together until she heard bullet shots being aimed at them. Her eyes grew wide as a gun shot just skidded past her cheek luckily missing her but still scratched her cheek. “Agh! Ow, you jerks!” She held her cheek just then Jin grabbed her wrist and they made their way out the park as she stumbled upon the floor trying to catch up to him. “Fuck! What’re we gonna do?” She asked him as they kept running, soon enough she remembered she had her motorcycle. “Ah! Follow me!” She said now grabbing his wrist and finding their way to the college parking lot, she pulled out her keys and pointed to her motorcycle. “Hop on?” She’d ask as they got closer to it, she sat down and quickly put the keys in the ignition. Hoping he’d follow behind her. JinzoningenJu: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOjzS0axfMw) Just as she started the Motorcycle Jin saw the car getting closer as he told her to start it, if she did a gap would be forming between the car and them as Dyaln began to drive on the freeway Jin used his Nano arm to use his chi as bullets as he began to shoot at the car as they shot at them. But then another car and then a third was now chasing them Jin breath in as he said in Dylan ear "Keep this going at 67mph I'll catch up just dont leave and dont look back!" Just as Jin said that he leaped from the back of the Motorcycle he was about 15 feet in the air as he landed on the hood of one of the cars Jin plan was to get everyone's attention as he landed on the hood his body rolled up to the roof of the car. As he got a grip the men began to shoot at him using his Nano arm for a chi shield Jin used his nano arm to smash open the roof and when he did he jumped inside the car and began to fight the Thugs as he drove, the car began to swing and curve until it smashed into one of the other thugs car which sent both cars into the third. The car Jin was in smashed against the wall as other cars began to smash into the car Jin was in his head hitting the dash borad as Jin mind began to go blank as he began to get dizzy. "Ah..Fuck.." Jin said getting out the car as he was hurt he began to hear the words of Micheal "I take a nap one second and your all fucked up." As Jin began to limp away from the car he could feel his wonds heal slowly. Impresssed: Dylan started up the motorcycle and began to drive off, as she started it up to get faster she heard more shooting noises behind her but knowingly she couldn’t look back she just dodged the bullets with her keen sense of hearing. She heard Jin say to her to keep 67mph, confused she did as he said just then she felt him jump off and she just shook her head. “Crazy kid.” she mumbled as she did as he said. She kept going but just shook her head, knowing she had to go back for him she turned the motorcycle around making a U turn and skidded towards him. “Hop on you mess.” She said waiting for him to hop on, if he did she’d wave off the wounded guys in the car that was chasing them and would drive off with him. “Did you see anyone else coming Jin?” She asked trying not to get caught at red lights. A car beeped at her as she swooped right by a yellow light. “YELLOW MEANS SLOW DOWN DUDE.” A guy called out from his car. Dylan just casually stuck up her middle finger at him and continued to driving away from him. “Heh gotta love people. “She sad watching the road. JinzoningenJu: Seeing Dylan come near him with her ride Jin would hop on as she drove off Jin would smile as he saw the man yell at them as he said to Dylan. "Thanks for coming back for me, I owe you." He would say to her as he looked back and saw no one behind them which ment they lost the thugs that was chasing them as he then said "Yeah I think we lost them. Thanks again" Jin would say as the wind would cause his hair to flow out of control as he said "You hungery? I can go for a burger right now if your up for it" Impresssed: Dylan looked back at him and smiled. “Of course, I mean you helped me before so I’ll help you as well. Plus it’s the humane thing to do.” She said making a turn. Dylan hasn’t had this much of an adventure in a while and that made her smile. Plus she got to hang out with a guy that used to be in a band, it was crazy. She may have a small cut on her cheek but it’s a good memory for her. Now she has something to write about for her project. She’d chuckle when he offered food and she nodded. “Hell yeah, I’m starving after they stole my sandwich.” She said turning into the burger joint nearby, as she parked she got off the motorcycle and took out the keys. They walked into the burger joint. Category:Ark 14